


Always

by vinniebatman



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily reflects on her relationship with Spencer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Patient exhibits delusions of grandeur and any claims of ownership are pure fantasy. No harm is meant. Seriously, it's better than her throwing rocks at people.*

**Beta:** The fabulous, incomparable beetle! I love you!  
 **Author’s Note** : Written for one of the sweetest people I know, serialbathera. I heart you darling!!!

It was kind of amazing.  
  
Somehow, it was almost as though Emily were having an out of body experience, looking down as she wove through the aisles of the store with Spencer at her side. It was one of those surreal events that three years ago would have seemed impossible to her. It wasn't so much that it was strange to be with Spencer, and it certainly wasn't the situation of wandering through a DVD rental store. No, it was just this odd juxtaposition, of doing something so normal with someone so extraordinary, and the fact that this was really happening.  
  
But then she blinked, and she was back in the moment, listening to his voice.  
  
"…Though I am still rather surprised that they still call it a 'video' store, given that their entire stock is comprised of DVDs and Blu-Rays,” he said before falling silent.  
  
Emily shrugged, suppressing a grin as she scanned the titles while they walked by. A part of her always marveled at his interest in practically everything, while the other part was simply amused. But she also knew that to Spencer, a shrug and a quiet, non-committal hum wouldn’t indicate her interest.To him, that sort of response from her could indicate everything and nothing, leading to anxiety that somehow (despite all evidence and knowledge to the contrary) Emily was getting bored with Spencer. For all his intelligence and courage, Spencer often lacked confidence in their relationship. At times he would look at her as though he couldn't quite fathom how he'd retained her interest and earned her affection.  
  
"Who knows?" Emily said. "Maybe they just can't afford to pay for new signs and movie covers. Or maybe they just don't want to go through the legal hassle of changing the name of their business."  
  
At her comment, Spencer was off on another tangent, citing the number of small businesses that changed names yearly. Emily had long since given up trying to figure out why he knew these things, and instead smiled fondly at him. This was how Spencer expressed his affection. Well, one of the ways.  
  
For Spencer, knowledge, learning things, was what had given him peace during the difficult times in his life. By sharing it, he was sharing what made him happy. True, on occasion he would use knowledge and facts to deflect attention. But after six months of dating, Emily knew the difference. And this was Spencer, sharing his joy.  
  
She stopped and watched him, his thin hands moving expressively through the air as though trying to physically outline the intricacies of renaming a business, his eyes bright. The small warmth that had taken up residence in her heart six months ago flared, and she stepped closer, grasping one of Spencer's hands. He paused and quirked his eyebrows, his face turned down toward hers. Before he could even ask, Emily leaned forward and pressed a quick, sweet kiss to his cheek. And she didn't pull back, but stayed close. A puzzled, gentle smile quirked his mouth as he blushed and ducked his head.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked, his breath brushing across Emily's cheek.  
  
She shrugged and smiled back at him. "No reason. I just wanted to," she said. "You know I love you, right?"  
  
Spencer's cheeks reddened. "Yes, I know. Um, you know I love you too, right?"  
  
Thinking of all the strange, wonderful facts he'd just shared with her, Emily's smile widened.  
  
"Always."


End file.
